


Didn't Blow It

by theartofimaginaryfriends



Series: Hunters (TV 2020) Oneshots [13]
Category: Hunters (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartofimaginaryfriends/pseuds/theartofimaginaryfriends
Summary: Lonny meets his boyfriend's kids for the first time.
Relationships: Lonny Flash/Reader
Series: Hunters (TV 2020) Oneshots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062053
Comments: 10
Kudos: 2





	Didn't Blow It

Kids scared Lonny Flash, and the prospect of meeting his partners children for the first time was no exception. Y/N had told him that while one of them is shy, the other was more outgoing. That comment gave the actor an extra boost of anxiety he didn't need. He knew the day would come eventually, but nothing would properly prepare him for meeting the kids of the man he loved.

He asked Mindy and Murray for advice, wanting the kids to like him, and they suggested he get them gifts. Now he stood at the door of Y/N's townhome, clutching two gift bags for the kids and a bouquet of flowers for his boyfriend. When he answered the door Lonny was greeted with not only Y/N, but his one-year-old as well. "Hey, Babe."

"Hey, Lonny," he smiled. "This is Lauren."

Lauren turned away from the man so she wouldn't have to look at him, increasing Lonny's nerves. "I take it she's the shy one."

"She is," Y/N chuckled, leading Lonny to the kitchen. He put Lauren in a high chair and grabbed a vase from a cabinet nearby. "Are the presents for the kids?"

"Uh… yeah," he said, nervously. "Where's your eldest?"

"In the den," he replied. "Ollie! I want you to meet someone."

A little boy, about four-years-old ran into the room a minute later. He stopped right in front of Lonny, and studied the man intently. The kid's eyes were narrowed, and arms were crossed. He was clutching an action figure. Seeing a kid glaring up at him when his height reached Lonny's knee, was admittedly a funny image. The actor had to do everything in his power not to laugh. "You have a funny moustache."

Normally, Lonny was touchy about his facial hair - priding himself in it - but it was hard to take Ollie seriously. Once he heard Y/N giggle at his son's comment, he started to laugh as well. Ollie looked at the adults confused, but shrugged and went up to his parents.

"Who is that?" he whisper-shouted.

"That's Lonny. The guy I was telling you about," Y/N said, kindly. "And he has something for you."

"No way!" Ollie ran up to Lonny again. "What is it?"

Lonny knelt down and handed him the bag, and Ollie immediately pulled out the toy that Lonny found. It was a Hot Wheels toy that Y/N let slip their son didn’t have yet. The kid stared at it with wide eyes, and the smile on his face was massive. "No way! This is the Datsun White Z-Whiz!"

"You like it, buddy?"

"I love it!" Ollie hugged Lonny. The adult was surprised, and stiffened at the kids touch initially but hugged him back a moment later. When they pulled apart, Ollie ran back to his dad and showed him the gift. "Dad, I like your boyfriend."

"Thanks, kiddo. Shall we open your sisters gift?" Y/N wasn't out to his kids yet, but somehow Ollie had figured it out. While it was an important topic of conversation with his son, Y/N decided that it would be best to discuss it later. He wanted to make sure the four-year-old understood the situation.

"Yeah!"

Everyone migrated to the den, and Y/N put Lauren on the floor and placed the bag right next to her. Curious about the new object in front of her, Lauren grabbed it causing the bag to fall sideways. Lauren noticed there was something inside of it, and pulled out a Winnie the Pooh stuffy. The stuffy was a suggestion from Mindy, and Lonny decided to follow her advice. After all, he kept telling himself to listen to old people more and this was a perfect opportunity.

Lauren immediately began to play with the toy, and started giggling. "Thank you, Lonny. That was unexpected and very sweet."

"I didn’t want to come empty handed," he shrugged, brushing it off.

The four of them hung out for the rest of the day, Ollie managing to convince Lonny to play with the kids' action figures and Hot Wheels. The actor felt like he was spending more time with the kids than his boyfriend, but he didn’t mind. His initial nerves were for nothing and while Ollie liked him immediately, Lauren was at least warming up to him. Lonny couldn't be more grateful for his boyfriend, and loved the kids like they were his own.


End file.
